Demons and Soldiers
by Loveless an The Living Fantasy
Summary: The Crisis Core group find themselves in the Feudal Era thanks to Zack,Now they must team up with Inuyasha and his gang to defeat Naraku while trying to find there way back to Gaia, while putting up with Inuyasha's and Genesis's attitudes. Though its not going to be an easy journey but when was things ever easy? revising and editing, not discontinued!
1. Cloud why did you give Zack materia!

**I do not own Inuyasha or Final Fantasy 7 Crisis Core, If I did Sephiroth,Angeal, Zack, Aerith, And Genesis would have had happier endings, and in this Crisis Core does not happen!  
><strong>  
><em><strong>Okay so I reread what I had posted and realized that there were a lot of spelling mistakes and not enough detail, SO I got a better computer and am now fixing spelling mistakes and adding onto it. though the storyline will be the same and everything just a better version^.^ Enjoy!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Genesis was not in a very good mood, mainly because he had to babysit Angeal's puppy for the third time that month and Zack's constant whining really made Genesis want to kill him. The reason why the Loveless fanatic had to babysit a hyper Zack was because Angeal was constantly called on missions, usually Genesis brought Zack with him to Sephiroth's office so he wouldn't have to go through it alone, but it seems that the puppy's chocobo has went missing and Zack hasn't sat down once, so Genesis dragged Zack to the training room so he wouldn't get fired because of Zack running around as if he just had his head bite off by a Malboro and Sephiroth in order to avoid Zack volunteered to look for the missing cadet along with Angeal who had finally had a day off and could have looked over Zack himself.<p>

In one last attempt to keep his sanity and anger in check he went down into the filthy,stuffy, and dark slums to retrieve Zack's girlfriend Aerith to help him babysit, Though she was raised in the slums, she was not ugly and had good hygiene. Her brown hair was braided and held in place by a pink ribbon that she told him Zack gave her the day they met, she had on a white dress with flower designs, she wore sandals, but the thing that got everyone's attention was her bright green eyes, Unlike Sephiroth's eyes which were a dark jade green, hers was the color of grass, not a light green but not a dark green. Genesis had no idea how Zack could ever get a girl as pretty as Aerith, Zack had black hair, blue mako filled eyes, and wore the traditional Soldier uniform and black gloves and always had his standard issued Soldier sword strapped to his back, He didn't see why he had to babysit Angeal's old student. The kid just got promoted to first class after he single handedly took over a Wutaii base and he was capable of taking care of himself. Though Genesis had a suspicion that Angeal was still mad over Genesis taking the Buster Sword whenever he lost his Rapier which he didn't know Zack had took it at the time. When he brought Aerith in, Zack stopped running around when he saw Aerith and after he calmed down a bit, he talked to Aerith, and he had decided to clean his Rapier since Zack had put some sort of gunk on it and he did not want the pretty red paint ruined.

The red headed commander was brought back from his thoughts when the training room doors opened and in walked his two supposed friends who had unmercifully left him with a puppy, didn't Angeal know he was more of a cat person?Angeal as usual had his Buster Sword strapped to his back and Sephiroth strapped Masamune to his side most likely trying to keep the cadet a reasonable distance behind him, behind the two traitors was the cadet that had a hairstyle that resembled a Chocobo's rear end head downcast blue eyes staring at the floor as he walked towards them dragging his feet as if he was afraid of being punished or near Zack, he noticed the boy had a purple materia nestled in between his palms. Genesis thought,'_If it was me, I would be more afraid of_Zack.'

Zack looked over to Cloud a huge grin coming on the raven haired boy's face as he ran to Cloud giving him a hug that looked painful for both someone's pride and bones but was worse for Cloud since the gun he had strapped on him dug into his ribs, he noticed Cloud's pale face go from white to red from embarrassment and mortification, what Zack said next which must have embarrassed the cadet even more,"I was so worried Cloud! Do you have any idea how many monsters would love to eat an adorable, small, defenseless Chocobo!"

Cloud's face was still red as he shoved Zack off of him, though it took the cadet some effort since the mako made Zack heavier as well as stronger as he hissed out in a mixture of embarrassment and anger,"Stop acting like my mom, you and her both know I am not a Chocobo, but you and her keep calling me one!"

As the two young boys bickered Aerith walked up to Sephiroth, Angeal, And Genesis, she clasped her hands behind her back and said with a giggle her green eyes shining in amusement,"I don't know how much longer Commander Rhapsodos would have been able to put up with Zack and his antics."

Sephiroth raised a silver eyebrow silently asking Genesis why Zack's girlfriend was there, Angeal was not paying any attention as he watched the two boys who were still arguing making sure that they don't do anything that could get them in trouble.

Genesis glared at Sephiroth and pointed an accusing finger at Zack who was oblivious to being pointed at,"I was about to set his ass on fire, he wouldn't stop pacing and running around like a mother Chocobo who lost her chick and I had to bring him in the training room just to avoid being fired, She is here because she is the only sane friend he has and that can calm him down."

Sephiroth only nodded his head and looked towards Cloud and Zack, the blond haired cadet opened his hands to show Zack the purple materia he found. Zack looked at it with interest as he leaned down for a closer look.

Angeal gave Cloud a warning glare, though he didn't see it since he was also looking down at the purple materia that had pink energy swirling inside it and said a warning in his voice that Cloud couldn't miss,"Do not let Zack get a hold of that materia."

Aerith giggled in amusement as she said to Sephiroth in an amused voice,"Kind of reminds you of when a couple of kids find a new toy doesn't it?"

He nodded in agreement and his normally cold exterior turned to one of horror and his pale face went paler for a brief second as he saw Zack snatch the materia out of Cloud's hands ignoring the smaller boy's protests and right when it was nestled in Zack's hands the seemingly harmless materia reacted with the mako in Zack's bloodstream and activated.

Angeal was the first one to take action as he hit Zack over the head as he almost shouted at him but managed to keep his tone to a low yell,"Zack Fair! I told you after you blew up the Turk floor, you are to never touch a materia again!"

To make matters worse Reno,Rude, Tseng, And Rufus walked into the training room the Soldiers had thought it was disturbing that the Turks business suits were always tidy except for Reno's who liked to take the black tie off and his shoes always had mud caked to the bottom of them, Rufus wore white dress pants and a white shirt, the Turks and Rufus's intentions were to "politely" tell the Soldiers that they were going to practice and to find somewhere else to talk. Right when they were about to tell the Soldiers to get lost the glow from the materia got brighter and everyone felt a minor burning sensation, they thought that Zack was using a low level flare materia until they realized that there was no flames that signaled a flare was being used.

They felt as if they were glued to the spots they were standing in as the glow kept getting brighter, Reno was the only one who had enough presence of mind to talk which was actually a first for the spiky haired red head,"Yo! What type of materia is that? Its blinding and burning me!"

Zack found he couldn't put the materia down and answered his voice showing the fear that was beginning to seep into him,"I have no clue! Cloud found it!"

Cloud shouted to Zack keeping his eyes shielded from the harsh light,"I found it in a cave outside of Midgar! I haven't got that far in my Materia class, I have no clue what it is!"

The light shined off of every surface including Rude's bald head, Rufus covered his blue eyes from the light, but he really wanted to give Zack a glare as he growled out to the now terrified kid,"When this materia stops shining you better prepare to run for your life, I am going to shot you so many times whenever you drink water it will come out from the bullet wounds like in those old fashioned cartoons."

Zack would have laughed over what the blond vice president of Shinra said if the threat wasn't aimed at him and if he didn't know Rufus was a good shot and the threat wasn't a hollow one. Rude was the only one not covering his eyes mainly because the dark tinted sunglasses he wore protected his eyes, Tseng wished he had thought to keep a pair of sunglasses with him, if he had then he wouldn't be trying to unsuccessfully shield his eyes with his arm.

Zack had been trying to deactivate it the whole time and it seemed to him the harder he tried the brighter the light got and the worse the burning feeling got, until he lost what little control he had over it. The light got so bright they knew if they moved there arms or glasses from over there eyes now then they would go blind. The burning got worse too and soon Cloud was whimpering in pain, everyone else was used to pain except for the cadet who then passed out shortly after the burning went up another notch, Aerith was next to pass out,Reno, Rufus, Rude, Tseng, and then Zack, leaving Genesis, Angeal, And Sephiroth to deal with the brightness alone.

Genesis asked his voice muffled by the red leather trench coat he always wore,"Sephiroth, Angeal you guys still awake?"

He heard Angeal's weak voice and Sephiroth's pained one say,"Yeah, Just barely though."

He asked his friends keeping the new found fear out of his voice,"What the hell if happening?"

Before his question could be mocked or answered they heard a small cracking sound, They hoped it wasn't the materia but after another but louder crack was heard Genesis said as it exploded,"Shit, just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse."

It felt as if they were moving, they would have thought it was the explosion throwing them back but it was taking too long and the burning feeling was only getting worse until it felt like a nest of Nibel Dragons had blown fire on them, making them pass out as well.

Genesis woke up but did not open his eyes, he was in too much pain. It felt as if every nerve had been fried, he didn't hear any of his comrades moving or talking and decided he had to see if they were alright, if Zack was alright then he would kill him, he couldn't kill Cloud though, because then the chocobo rights organization would sue him. He didn't know they existed until they chewed him out for leaving his Chocobo in the sun for an hour. He opened his cerulean eyes just to see a man with white hair, dog ears, and golden eyes in his face. He done what anyone else would have done if someone unfamiliar was in there face and that was to punch the person in the face. He heard the man give out a pained growl as he fell back on his butt.

He winced in pain as he forced himself to stand up, He raised his head to see a brown eyed and haired young girl that was most likely four to five years younger than him walk up to the dog eared man who was wearing red hakamas and a red Haori, the girl was wearing a school girl uniform that had a green skirt, white shirt with a red bow tie on it. It was way different than the uniforms the girls in Midgar wore to school, they wore black skirts and navy blue shirts.

She frowned down at the dog eared man and shouted crossing her arms over her chest,"Inuyasha! You never put your face in an unconscious person's face! What would you have done if he was a rabid demon?"

Genesis looked at her in confusion, he thought demons were just a big myth and not supposed to be real, but the man with the dog ears wasn't human or at least full human,Hojo made sure to teach them how to tell a human and a monster apart, he even made a human/monster hybrid so they could tell the difference with those too. He looked around the place and found that he was in a meadow, He saw his friend who had not woke up yet and made his way towards them for the first time noticing a group of people behind the girl, One was a woman who had dark brown hair tied in a ponytail, her brown eyes glared at him as though he just killed her best friend, one of her hands rested on a boomerang that was half her height by the looks of it. She wore a pink and black skin tight suit that had shoulder guards on it, beside her was a yellow and black two tailed cat that had fire around its massive paws, the cat glared at him with red rabid looking eyes, it snarled at him showing off two long and sharp canines that could easily break through his bones, beside the cat was a black haired man dressed in blusih purple and black robes, His violet blue eyes were focused on him, a golden staff that had a round top with rings on the inside was beside the man while he had his right hand over his left which was covered by a tekko and rosary beads, and a little child with pointy ears and a fox tail was cowering behind the cat.

Genesis was about to ask them what there problem was when he heard a few pain filled groans that signaled everyone was waking up, Cloud groaned as he used his gun to support him as he stood up,"Feels like I was thrown in boiling water and then ran over by a heard of Chocobos."

Reno sat up with a slight whimper before looking around the meadow and asking,"Yo, Where in Gaia are we?"

Rufus had woke up but didn't bother to sit or stand up instead he stayed down in the cool grass trying to ignore the pain, Tseng was doing the same thing since he concluded him getting up wouldn't be useful anyway, Rude was up and trying to get the grass and dirt bits off of his suit. Sephiroth had got up without a sound and was now trying to help Angeal up. Zack was running around the clearing either trying to outrun the pain or it wasn't bothering him. Aerith was sitting down in the grass with her head on her knees, her eyes were slightly wet from tears that were caused from pain.

The girl in the green skirt looked confused for a second before smiling as she said in an overly cheerful voice,"Hello my name is Kagome! The man with the dog ears is Inuyasha, The girl with the boomerang is Sango, The man in the robes is Miroku, The firecat is Kirara, and the little kid with the fox tail is Shippo! Are you guys alright?"

Inuyasha noticed Sephiroth, he glared at the silver haired man before getting ready to attack him, but before he could Kagome shouted in anger,"Inuyasha! Stop, that is not Sesshomaru, This man has long silver hair and has no markings on his face or wrist and besides he has two arms and not just one."

Sephiroth felt like he was being judged as the man known as Inuyasha looked at him again before saying in an angry voice,"Keh, whatever, He probably has the same attitude as him."

Kagome scowled at Inuyasha and said,"That's not a nice thing to say!"

Sephiroth looked around before asking,"Where are we?"

The raven haired young woman looked them over noticing how there clothes were strange not even she has ever seen those type of clothes. She noticed how the silver haired man's outfit was black leather, a belt with a strange symbol, but the outfit left his well toned chest exposed, the man with a red trench coat was threatening a younger man that looked like he had black cotton shirt and pants, she recognized the business suits some or them wore and even the dress the woman wore She asked them,"You guys are not from around here are you?"

Genesis had noticed there were no buildings only trees, grass, and sunlight, He then said making sure his voice didn't betray how annoyed he was,"If we knew where here was, we would agree with you."

Kagome smiled as she said in a voice that was meant to sound soothing, but ended up as mocking,"You are in Feudal Japan."

* * *

><p><strong>Took me two to three hours for his Rewrite. Phew, I hope everyone enjoyed it better than the last version,Review,Favorite, And Alert.<br>**


	2. Genesis VS InuYasha

**I do not own Final Fantasy 7 Crisis Core or Inuyasha.**

_**I read through the rest and realized how terrible the original story is and I am going to rewrite every chapter, adding more detail and fixing any mistakes.**_

* * *

><p>Genesis didn't want to believe them, because it was impossible to be transported to Feudal Japan, heck he didn't even know what Japan was. He walked to Sephiroth and whispered,"They are crazy."<p>

Sephiroth didn't say a thing, unfortunately Inuyasha had heard what Genesis said and did not like it, he gave Genesis a death glare, Inuyasha's friends noticed the glare and wondered what the red head that had the strange glowing blue eyes said to the man with the silver hair and glowing green cat like eyes that made Inuyasha mad. His friends thought that man was the scariest one in the strange group.

Inuyasha snarled as he drew Tetsuiga which had looked to Genesis to be a rusty old sword was now as big as Angeal's Buster Sword with fluff on the guard, He didn't know whether to laugh or be worried. Instead his Rapier and said with a smirk as he ran his hand over the blade causing it to glow red,"Nice sword trick, If you think you can take me, then come and try mutt."

Angeal stepped back until he was at the edge of the meadow along with everyone, he rolled his eyes as he went back near Genesis who was waiting for Inuyasha to make the first move and grabbed Zack by the shirt collar dragging him away from the fight.

Zack whined while struggling to get loose,"I wanted front a front row seat!"

The boys old mentor rolled his eyes again he ignored the dirt and grass being kicked on him front his flailing old student as he said,"Genesis would use that as an excuse to kill you, and when we get back to Gaia, I am having you ranked back to second and undergoing more training."

Zack got a look of horror and disbelief on his face as he wailed,"Angeal! You can't do that to me!"

His mentor let him go when they were a safe enough distance from Genesis and ignored Zack instead he looked up to watch the fight, Inuyasha's friends were wondering why the red head's friends moved out of the way, the guy was only a human, he may be able to do some damage but not enough to kill the hanyou.

Inuyasha brought the sword up, but instead of running at Genesis like he expected he brought the sword down yelling,"Wind Scar!"

Genesis blue eyes widened from shock, he wasn't expecting an attack like that, but it wasn't any different than a dragon blowing fire at him, also it helped that his parents made him train to be a Soldier from the day he turned three. He brought up his Rapier last minute and cut the Wind Scar in half, the mako in the blade helped him cut it. Genesis looked over to Inuyasha who looked shocked and smirked at him before running at him full speed so Inuyasha couldn't have time to prepare another attack. Though no human could run at the speed Genesis was running at. Kagome was even more worried for Inuyasha than she usually was whenever he fights Sesshomaru, she knew now that these new comers in a fight should not be taken lightly and she hoped Inuyasha realized that and called the pointless battle off.

Genesis kept slashing at him mercilessly, not stopping once to even catch his breath, though he didn't seem tired at all as he tried to cut Inuyasha's head off, though he raised Tetsuiga up in time to avoid the fatal hit, in retaliation he tried to cleave Genesis in two, but the red head jumped over the blade, in mid air he brought his rapier out to the side and spun towards him. Inuyasha once again barely avoided the hit.

They jumped apart from each other, Genesis smirked his palm glowing orange, he never took his eyes off of Inuyasha as he said in a confident, smug, and deadly voice,"Apocalypse."

For a second nothing happened, Inuyasha was about to taunt Genesis when an orange emblem appeared under him, he was confused at why it was there, until it prevented him from moving off of it, then he knew it was the red head's doing. He glared at the smug looking guy and shouted in anger,"What the hell is this?"

Genesis only watched as the fire and lightning that went with his attack bombarded his immobile opponent.

Inuyasha had thought that the fur of the fire rat would protect him from the attack, but he felt it all. The fire burning through the haori, the lightning seemed to go right through his bones. It was worse than when Sesshomaru had dug his hand in his abdomen and then put poison in it. Then it was over, the lightning stopped shocking him and the fire stopped burning. His legs felt weak though, his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell face first on the ground, Kagome almost screamed from fear of him being dead, until Shippo ran up to him and heard him breathing. He yelled to Kagome,"He's just knocked out."

Angeal was waiting for Genesis and before he could gloat about his win, he was hit over the head, Angeal said in a stern voice,"You could have killed him with that attack."

Genesis looked over to where Inuyasha had fallen to see him yelling at Kagome as she tried to help him up, and said,"He is just as lively as he was before he got his ass handed to him."

Inuyasha shakily got to his feet and shouted to him,"Shut up."

Miroku warily walked up to them, but he had concluded it was best if they somehow tried to salvage a friendship with the newcomers instead of making them there enemies and asked politely,"I have never seen a human wield such strength nor power. How is it that you can? I mean it with the upmost respect of course."

His question was ignored as Sephiroth asked in a polite but firm voice,"Is it true, we are really in a place called Feudal Japan?"

Miroku nodded giving a small respectful bow as he said,"Indeed what Lady Kagome said is true."

Sephiroth's calm green cat eyes turned to ones filled with anger as he stormed over to Zack and for the first time anyone has heard shouted as he drew Masamune, the tip was an inch from Zack's throat,"Zack fair you brought us to a different world entirely, I will give you five seconds before I kill you."

Cloud, Rude, Reno, Rufus, And Tseng watched Sephiroth lose his calm and they were not about to get his anger pointed towards him. Friendship only goes so far, Aerith was off somewhere and it was best, because it would hurt her to see her boyfriend get his throat slit.

Zack was freaking out, he did not want to die in front of his girl friend no less. He said in a frantic voice,"How was I supposed to know the Materia would bring us here. Angeal! don't let him kill me! I am too young to die."

Angeal looked up from giving Genesis the dreaded honor lecture which left Sango laughing but she hit it by putting her gas mask on, She thought that Miroku needed that lecture more than the man clad in red, he gave a tired sigh before saying,"Sephiroth, you can't kill him yet. When we get back to Gaia, then you can kill him."

Sephiroth lowered the Masamune to Zack's relief, then Aerith decided to come back, she had found the flowers near the meadow, she had braided them making a crown and put them on her head. She looked happy she had a big smile on her face as she walked up to Kagome and said,"Hello. My name is Aerith."

Kagome smiled smiled back relieved that at least one of the newcomers wasn't psychotic,"You already know our names, but who are the people with you?"

Aerith nodded in understanding and started pointing everyone out,"The silver haired man is Sephiroth. In Gaia he is a General. In Wutai he is known as a demon because of his strength and skill."

Kagome laughed nervously, she had no doubts that if Sesshomaru had been born human he would look exactly like Sephiroth. It didn't help when there attitudes were almost the same. She said,"So Inuyasha better not make him mad."

Aerith didn't notice how scared Kagome seemed as she continued,"The red head is Genesis. He has a bit of an attitude and ego problem, but he is actually not a bad guy to be around, the man with the black hair that is in a small ponytail is Tseng, he is a Turk where we come from, he is nice. The bald man is named Rude. He is quiet most of the time he is also a Turk, the one beside him trying to go to sleep with the spiky red hair is Reno. He somehow made it into the Turks, he can't take anything seriously just about and is perverted. The man in the white is Rufus, he is the Vice President of Shinra. The guy that has the blond spiky hair that seems real shy is Cloud, he is the nicest person besides Zack, who is the guy standing beside Cloud, they are best buds. Angeal is the one who has the huge sword strapped to his back. He is basically the peace keeper."

Kagome looked over to the people Aerith had pointed out, the people looked strange. She said,"Genesis reminds me of Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked up with a mad look on his face and shouted,"I ain't nothing like that human."

Genesis crossed his arms over his chest and said,"I am nothing like that half breed."

Inuyasha glared while trying to stand up,"You want to have a rematch? I will beat your scrawny ass to the moon and back!"

Genesis only smirked as he put his ever present Loveless book in his trench coat pocket,"Even if the morrow is barren of promises, Nothing shall forestall my return."

He walked away from Inuyasha just to make him even madder.

Sango walked up to him, curious to know what he had just recited,"What poem was that you just quoted?"

Genesis said to her,"Its a poem from Gaia, called Loveless."

Sango was going to say something else before she noticed Miroku making his way towards Aerith. She sighed saying,"Better watch out for your female companion."

Genesis looked confused but Zack was the only one who asked,"Why?"

She was going to answer but Miroku had already knelt down in front of a very confused Aerith and said,"Pretty maiden, will you do me the honor of having my child?"

Zack saw that and the help me look written on Aerith's face, he stormed up to Miroku with a look of hatred on his face that was unlike the happy go lucky boy everyone was used to and hissed in a demonic sounding voice,"What do you think you are doing with my girlfriend?"

Miroku realized the danger he was in and backed away with his hands in the air signaling his surrender he said nervously,"Nothing. I didn't know she was taken!"

Zack grabbed Miroku by the front of his robes and said his angry blue eyes looking in Miroku's scared violet ones,"Now you do, Get near her one more time and I will make sure you can never have children."

He threw Miroku away from Aerith who looked relieved but disapproved of Zack being violent. Miroku nodded as he scampered closer to Kirara who still did not trust the newcomers and said,"I understand."

Kagome had been thinking over how the new people would be noticed by everyone mainly because of there clothes, hair, and eyes. She couldn't stand the thought of them being killed by crazy villagers. She then smiled as she came to a conclusion.

She walked up to Rufus and asked,"What are you guys planning to do?"

the blond haired man shrugged and said,"I haven't decided."

She clapped her hands together smiling at them as she said,"Then you can help us defeat Naraku!"

She received looks that asked _What are you doing? _or _who the hell is Naraku?_

Kagome sighed before sitting down on the ground and saying,"Look guys we cannot defeat Naraku on our own, Also they have no where to go and I don't want them to be hurt by crazy villagers. I doubt Naraku is trying very hard to kill us, but he has already managed to get Sesshomaru to try and kill us. Whether you like it or not we need help and they are strong capable fighters."

Inuyasha glared at the ground as if he was trying to burn a hole in it, he did not want to be near Genesis for any longer than necessary, but if he said no Kagome would sit him nonstop for hours or even days. He gave into defeat and said,"Keh, whatever. As long as they don't cause trouble."

Kagome turned towards Rufus and said in a cheerful voice,"So what do you say, will you help us? You may find a way home on the way to kill him."

Rufus walked over to everyone and they talked about it. The Turks had no problems over killing a stranger they were used to killing people they didn't know a thing about, the Soldiers didn't care and Aerith was going to follow them either way. He then walked back to Kagome and said,"We will help you. First we need to know what this Naraku person is capable of."

Kagome nodded in agreement, Shippo saw Aerith tending to a bunch of flowers and jumped off of Kagome's shoulder which he had got on when Inuyasha started to fight Genesis and walked towards her.

Shippo said shyly to her,"Hi."

Aerith smiled at him as she started to make bracelets and wreaths from the flowers,"Hello Shippo. What kind of demon are you? Or are you half?"

Shippo sat beside her as he tried to copy her and make flower bracelets which he failed at,"I am a full blooded fox demon."

Aerith than asked Shippo,"Where are your parents?"

Shippo looked down as his eyes teared up and said,"These demons called the Thunder Brothers killed my dad. He was all that I had left."

Aerith picked Shippo up and hugged him as she said,"Its okay, they are away from pain and suffering now."

Zack then shouted to her,"Hey! Aerith! they are explaining about this Naraku guy!come over here."

Aerith sat Shippo down on the ground as she stood up wiping the grass and dirt off her dress,"Okay! give me a minute."

She then looked down at Shippo still smiling as she picked him back up saying,"Come on little guy, lets go hear what they have to say, though you already know."

* * *

><p><strong>Review, Alert,And Favorite^.^<strong>


	3. Explaining about Naraku

**I do not own Inuyasha or Final Fantasy 7 Crisis Core. These Rewrites are coming out faster than I had thought.**

* * *

><p>Everyone from Gaia gathered around Kagome as she started to explain who Naraku was. She took a deep breath and said,"Fifty years ago Naraku used to be a human man named Onigumo, who used to be a bandit, until he was burned so badly he would never be able to move again. A priestess named Kikyo found him and pitied him. She took care of him aware that he was a bandit, her little sister Keade helped her. After awhile Onigumo fell in love with Kikyo, but he wanted what she carried around. The Shikon Jewel. He wanted to taint it"<p>

Cloud who had been trying to keep a low profile asked in a curious voice,"What's the Shikon Jewel?"

Kagome's friends had not paid any attention to the shy cadet, but now that he spoke up, they noticed his weird hair color. It was also spiky. They didn't even notice Rufus's hair until then.

Everyone was staring at Cloud who was beside Sango on the other side of the fire that Kagome had made since it got dark over an hour ago. Sango took a good look at Cloud's hair before leaning over and tugging on it and asked,"What's wrong with it?"

Rufus who was on the other side of Sango inched away from her, Reno and Genesis tried to without being noticed moved behind Sephiroth who looked up from the fire long enough to glare at them before he continued to look at the fire. He was waiting for Kagome to finish explaining.

Cloud batted Sango's hand away as he said in an irritated voice,"Nothing is wrong with my hair, this is how I was born."

Reno snickered as he shouted to Cloud from behind an annoyed Sephiroth,"Yo, Don't ya man hatched?"

Sango much to everyone's surprise hugged Cloud as she cooed while petting his hair,"He is so adorable, He looks just like a baby bird."

Her friends thought that it was weird that she would actually hug someone like that and wondered what has gotten into her. Miroku on the other hand was jealous that she hugged a kid that had bird hair and not him.

Tseng and Rude watched what was happening in amusement, while Zack and Aerith openly laughed at him, which in turn they received a glare from Cloud as he struggled to get away from Sango.

When he managed to get away he ran behind Zack who was still laughing and said in a scared voice,"That woman is crazy!"

Sephiroth looked up from the fire again with annoyance and said,"Ignore them and continue."

Kagome giggled a bit at there antice, she realized that these people most likely spent most of there days playing around by how no one not even there higher up seemed effected by what had happened, she then continued,"The Shikon Jewel grants anyone one wish, though for demons it is a source of power. They would kill someone in a heartbeat for it. It was made in the village demon slayers used to live."

Tseng had been quiet the whole time asked Kagome,"Why don't they live in the village anymore?"

Sango clenched her hands into fists as she fought back tears. She said angrily,"They are all dead. Naraku killed them all, my friends and family before destroying the village."

He then realized that Sango was a demon slayer, he felt a little guilty for asking so he said,"My apologies."

Sango didn't say a thing as she looked into the fire, wishing she could burn the memories away as fire does wood.

Kagome started to speak again so she could drive Sango's thoughts away from her family's demise,"Onigumo planned to taint the sacred jewel by tainting Kikyo, by loving him Kikyo's heart would have been tainted, but she already loved someone else. Her lover was a half demon na and Kikyo had planned to give him the jewel so he could wish to be human. Onigumo in a last effort to get the sacred jewel to taint it gave his soul to some demons, which then created another personality who called himself Naraku a demon who can change his appearance. In order to make it easier for him to get the jewel he pitted the two lovers against each other. He changed into Kikyo and tried to kill her lover and her lover thought it was the real Kikyo, though the real one was waiting in the field they were supposed to meet in. Naraku then disguised himself as her half demon lover and slashed open her shoulder fatally wounding her. Naraku took the jewel from her and put it back in the shrine telling the people that the half demon would do anything to get it, Then the half demon came to the shrine thinking he had been betrayed and was going to take the jewel for himself. Kikyo thinking he had betrayed her half dragged herself to were the shrine was and shot an arrow through the half demon's heart sealing him to a tree, she made her sister promise that the Shikon Jewel would be burned with her body before she died."

Genesis who had been in a nearby tree appeared to be asleep until he opened one of his eyes and asked,"When Naraku fatally wounded Kikyo, he could have took the jewel but didn't why is that?"

Inuyasha didn't look at Genesis or anyone else as he growled out,"Because he is a sick sadistic fucker who uses people's lives for his own amusement."

Angeal looked over the strange group of people wondering why everyone else was wanting Naraku dead, he then decided to ask them,"I understand why Sango wants him dead, but why do four?"

Inuyasha looked like he was going to jump from the tree he was in which was across the small area that they were camped out in from Genesis's tree and tear Angeal to shreds. Miroku decided to explain to them his reason just so Inuyasha wouldn't say anything to break the alliance they had with the new group of people,"My reason is my family was cursed with a wind tunnel. It gets passed down to a son in each generation, It is a bottomless void that can suck anything in and once it gets sucked up it never comes out. The curse can only be lifted once Naraku has been defeated."

Zack seemed interested at that and asked curiously,"How does it work?"

Miroku looked down at his left arm with sadness as he said,"I remove the Tekka and rosary then I point it at anything I wish to be gone forever, the tunnel gradually gets bigger each year until I will be consumed."

Zack gave him a sympathetic look at that, he felt sorry for Sango and Miroku, they seemed to have had a hard life so far.

Sephiroth was now curious about the subject and asked Inuyasha and Kagome,"What's your reasons?"

Kagome looked at them sadly as she explained,"I am Kikyo's reincarnation, I broke the sacred jewel when a crow demon had swallowed it and was carrying a little boy off to eat him. I shot the crow's foot off releasing the boy, I was a really horrid shot back then and I noticed the leg trying to get back to the main body so I tied it to an arrow and shot the crow to try and get the sacred jewel back, I sorta got it back. It broke into tiny shards and now we have to look for the shards before Naraku can gather them. I am the only one who can see the shards, Inuyasha was the demon sealed to the tree by Kikyo and I released him whenever I thought I was going to die."

Inuyasha turned his glare towards Kagome and growled,"Stupid, Kikyo can see the shards also."

Genesis did not approve of Inuyasha calling the girl stupid, no matter the reason. He looked up towards the starry night sky, unlike in Midgar he could see the stars plain as day and can even see some of the constellations that in Midgar are covered with pollution. He heard Reno ask Inuyasha,"Yo, I thought Kikyo was already dead and burned?"

He looked down at Kagome who had a look of sadness on her face, Genesis guessed she was always compared to Kikyo or called names by Inuyasha and it for some reason made him madder,maybe because he didn't like it when people made others feel like second best, a feeling he was all too familiar with. Kagome looked towards Genesis and he saw her sadness went much deeper, he saw the young girl was in love with Inuyasha and knew he still had some sort of feelings for the Kikyo woman. He wanted to tell her she was stupid for clinging to ghostly hope that Inuyasha would be hers one day. Kagome broke eye contact and said,"A witch took Kikyo's ashes and brought her back to life. Her intent was to use Kikyo to look for the sacred jewel shards, Kikyo killed the witch. Kikyo is not really alive, she has a body made of clay and a little of my soul. The only thing that keeps her going is her hatred for Inuyasha."

Reno leaned back against a tree closing his eyes as he said ,"Yo, this world is fucken fucked up, the dead is brought back to life, demons exist, and Ex girlfriends are trying to kill there ex boyfriends."

Rufus sighed as he laid down on the soft grass as he said,"For once Reno, I agree with you. I can't wait to get back to our planet ."

Kagome let out a soft yawn as she got her sleeping bag out of her back pack and rolled it out on the ground,"We might as well get some sleep. I have to explain so much more to you guys before we go look for more shards, you have to know more about this world to fit in."

Aerith laid her head down on Zack's stomach using it as a pillow with Shippo curled up next to her before she said,"Our clothes alone are going to be a big give away on the fact that we are not from around here."

Reno opened his eyes for a second to say something but he saw Kirara shrink down to her little kitten size. He jumped up and rubbed his eyes before he said,"Yo, did I just see what I think I did? I swear I am sober!

Everyone of Inuyasha's friends except for Inuyasha laughed at his reaction, Sango said as she picked up Kirara,"She has the ability to shrink or grow, so yeah, you did just see that."

Genesis glared at Inuyasha from his tree, he thought that the dog eared man needed to stop being so rude to Kagome and stop comparing her to Kikyo. Angeal was watching Zack making sure he didn't somehow get in trouble, Cloud near a rock sleeping already, Tseng and Rude were talking about something,Sephiroth was leaning against a tree staring off into the woods, Rufus had went to sleep, Aerith was also asleep, Sango made sure to lay down between Miroku and Aerith so he wouldn't think of groping the poor girl in the night, She had her weapon between her and Miroku using it as a barrier from his wandering hands. Inuyasha seemed to be watching everyone carefully to make sure they don't try anything. Kagome was asleep as well.

Soon everyone that was awake went to sleep, knowing that tomorrow would be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review,Alert,And Favorite!<em>**


	4. To better understand the Feudal Era

**I do not own Final Fantasy 7 Crisis Core or Inuyasha.**

**_I really hope these versions are better than the previous ones._**

_**updated:3/21/2012**_

_**Aerith has powers just like Kagome in this, but she can heal and shield with her powers. The first class soldier members have there wings.**_

* * *

><p>The sun had just risen over the horizon its gentle rays illuminating the nearly leafless dewy trees, it was almost winter and the cool breeze that snaked its way through Aerith's thin dress made her curl up closer to Zack trying to steal some of his body heat, everyone was awake except Genesis who was lightly snoring the tree he slept in. Kagome had tried shouting to him and Angeal even kicked the tree, Genesis continued to be dead to the world. Inuyasha wanted to use the Wind Scar and knock the tree down, but one look from Sephiroth made him back down.<p>

Zack had decided to run around the place for awhile since he was bored and it didn't look like Genesis was going to wake up anytime soon,everyone was cranky even Aerith and it seemed to them that Zack was on a permanent sugar rush. After a few more minutes of Kagome shouting to Genesis for him to wake up, she picked up a rock and chucked it at him. She didn't expect it to hit him in the head and make him fall out of the tree and landing on Cloud who had the barrel of his gun pressed against his chest and his finger had pulled the trigger, he was thanking every god and goddess he remembered that he had put the safety on his gun when he was reloading it.

The Turks looked up from there pile of ammo and materia for a second before going back to sorting them, they were glad that they kept there weapons on them at all times, though Aerith didn't have a weapon, though she didnt seem to mind that she was basically defenseless because she had no clue how to use her cetra powers, she wondered if she still had them, she couldn't hear the planet speak. She crouched near the edge of the meadow taking care of the flowers that were struggling to grow.

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and said,"Everyone has been up for over an hour, we waited to see if you would get up on your own, but when you didn't I decided to force you to get up."

Genesis got up off of Cloud and after a quick apology he walked over to a rock as far from Kagome as he could get, he did not like being woke up and he despised being violently woke up. He did not know who she thought she was, but if she thought she was getting away from it then she could be considered crazy. He would get his payback, not today though, today he had a headache due to her. He glared at her rubbing the sore spot on his head, at the moment he really hated her.

Sango sat down resting her upper body against Kirara who did not trust the new comers yet and didn't want to stay in her small form around them, Miroku walked over and sat by Sango after a minute he started rubbing her thigh, which earned him a slap in the face. He didn't appear fazed at all as he said,"Dear Sango, don't be like that, you had a rough week and I wanted to make sure everything was alright."

Cloud shook his head at Miroku and said,"You could have asked her instead of molesting her."

Zack ran over to Cloud with a stern look on his face,"Bad Cloud, watch you language. Reno quit teaching Cloud bad words."

Reno glared at Cloud as he polished his Mag rod and said,"Yo, I aint teaching him no bad words. Must be Genesis."

Miroku and Sango knew what that word meant Kagome had said the same thing to him before. Miroku smiled at grin Cloud hated as he said while he spread his hands out to the sides emphasizing what he said next,"You look to be about twelve, so you wouldn't know the pleasures of touching a woman."

Cloud didn't know what was more embarrassing what Zack said or what Miroku said. His embarrassment soon turned to anger as he walked up to Miroku his normally pale face was scarlet as he said in a voice that made Zack wonder if people could get possessed in that world, Cloud was face to face with Miroku, his sky blue eyes piercing into Miroku's violet ones,"I am fifteen years old you lecherous monk, I am not going to comment on what you just said because its nobody's business but mine, but if you say anything like that to me again then I will make sure you can never have children, even if you quit your lecherous ways and settle down with someone."

The Turks explained to Inuyasha and his friends what the purpose of what Inuyasha called the weird metal things were. That they were guns and one shot is enough to kill someone, they even demonstrated how they worked. It had scared Kirara and Shippo when they heard the bang. Miroku went pale at the thought of being shot in the only place that would ensure he would never have children, he was starting to regret pissing the blond off that early in the morning. Cloud stormed away from Miroku to ask Rufus if he could borrow his gun cleaning kit.

Inuyasha looked over to Cloud who was furiously cleaning his gun and asked,"Is he always like that?"

Zack looked over to his little buddy who was leaning against the boulder Genesis was perched on as he glared at the now worried Kagome and said,"No, he is usually a shy, nice person. He just isn't a morning person, if you annoy him too much before it hits noon he lashes out at people."

Inuyasha looked around to see what everyone was doing, he noticed Sephiroth had ditched his trench coat leaving him shirtless as him and Angeal sparred away from everyone and he had to admit they were pretty good, the weapon Sephiroth had kind of scared Inuyasha a bit, he had never seen weapons like the ones Sephiroth, Genesis, or the people that call themselves the Turks posses, Aerith was off on the other side of the meadow tending to the flowers that seemed to thrive over the short time she had been with them. Shippo was helping and ever once in awhile he would stop pulling weeds long enough to show her a few of his fox magic tricks, she then encouraged him to keep practicing, his eyes looked over to the Turks. Rude was watching everyone, Tseng was beside Rufus talking about how Rufus was not going to publicly execute Zack for transporting them to a different world, Reno was chatting with Miroku he didn't dare listen in on that conversation, Kagome was making breakfast, Genesis was still glaring at her for throwing the rock at him.

After ten minutes they heard Kagome shout to get there attention,"Breakfast is ready."

The people from Gaia were thankful that they knew how to use chopsticks or that would have been extremely awkward, Inuyasha was happy that they were having ramon, Kagome didn't like eating it for breakfast but she had nothing else and would have to go get more supplies soon. Zack's attention drifted from the food to the chopsticks, he scarfed down his food faster than Inuyasha, he played with his chopsticks for awhile, he got them taken away by Angeal after he challenged Reno and Cloud to a chopstick dual to everyone's amusement.

After breakfast was done Kagome started to explain to them about Feudal Japan. She looked over to them, most of them looked interested except for Reno and Genesis, Reno was trying to go back to sleep and Genesis was still glaring at her. She regretted throwing that rock at him. She then said,"For the people who knows nothing abot the Feudal Era, leather does not exist. People do not expose there bodies more than necessary."

Everyone turned to look towards Sephiroth who looked up to see them staring at him, he didn't feel like putting his trench coat back on since he didn't want to get it all sweaty. He glared at the people who dared look his way at that statement and said,"I did not want to ruin it while training."

Genesis got up and walked to the tree that Sephiroth's trench coat was on, he pulled it on before turning to Sephiroth and saying,"It does no good to cover you anyway. When it turns winter your nipples and stomach will freeze!"

Everyone noticed that Genesis was right, and it did nothing to cover Genesis as well. if he wouldn't have had a shirt on, his stomach would have been showing and a portion of his chest. He looked down at how it fitted and said,"I don't see how you can wear this thing. Its too exposing."

Sephiroth's face got a red tint to it as he grabbed his trench coat taking it off of Genesis who along with everyone else started to laugh. Cloud was too scared to laugh to loud in case Sephiroth was to turn and pick on the little guy.

Kagome stopped laughing so she could explain everything to them. Like the day before she clapped her hands to get there attention before saying while she paced in front of the tree Inuyasha was perched in,"The people in this time does not wear leather, because like I said it does not exist. The girls wear kimonos, the guys wear either robes or Hakamas and a Haori. The Hakama and Haori goes together. If you look strange or act even a little out of the ordinary, you will be called a demon and everyone will try to kill you. Tseng will blend right in with everyone given the right clothes, Reno, Genesis, Cloud, Rufus,Rude, and Sephiroth wont blend in very well. Mainly because of either hair, eye color, or skin color."

Rude looked started at that, making Reno snicker and say,"Yo Rude, Guess no one has your skin tone in this time."

He didn't say anything to Reno about that, Kagome felt a little ashamed for saying something that would be considered insensitive. She continued with her explanation,"If you see a man that has long white hair, a blue crescent moon on his forehead and one arm don't go near him. He looks like Sephiroth from far away, He hates humans and wont hesitate to kill one if they are in his way. He doesn't care about anyone but himself and what he wants. If you see him don't get his attention just avoid him if you want to live."

Genesis looked at Kagome with a look of disbelief and groaned,"Great, A Sephiroth look a like lives in this time. Its hard to get along with just one of him, and by the sounds of it, he acts just like him, but a bit more violent."

Sephiroth asked in an eerily calm voice,"Genesis, are you insinuating that I kill people mercilessly."

The red headed poet shrugged before saying,"If your the enemy then yes."

Kagome rolled her eyes at them as she said,"You want to hear this or not? Okay, a water imp and a two headed dragon travels with him. I don't know how he could stand him, he shouts all the time and is a kiss ass. Sesshomaru lost his arm when he tried to kill Inuyasha and me so he could get the Tetsuiga."

Rude asked the question everyone was wondering,"What is so important about that sword?"

Reno was playing with his Mag rod and accidently shocked himself, he shouted to the normally silent man,"Yo! You just don't be quiet the whole time and then say something without warning! You can give someone a heart attack doing that!"

Sango looked up at Inuyasha, watching to see if it was upsetting him that Kagome was telling the Soldier members about his family troubles and everything else. He had his eyes closed as if he was ignoring the world and knowing him, he probably was. What was worrying Inuyasha at the time was how Genesis, Angeal, Sephiroth, And Zack's scents were changing. He concluded that since he had just met them, he did not have there original scents.

Kagome asked Reno in an agitated voice,"Do you have to say Yo, in every sentence?"

Reno said while inching closer to Kagome and said,"Yo, Babe, Its how I roll."

Kagome went stiff and her back rigid as Reno done to her what Miroku does to Sango and rubbed her butt and she done what Sango does to Miroku and slapped him hard in the face, before running behind Sango who glared at Reno and hissed,"Great, Now we have two lechers."

Miroku went to sit by Reno, he also had a matching slap mark on his face and they started to talk about girls making everyone turn back to Kagome as she started to explain where she left off,"There are tons of robbers in this time. They love to kill for stuff they could never afford, like armor or in most cases food. If they see an attractive young woman they will kidnap rape and sometimes kill her. Since this is the Feudal Era there is no electricity. Humans are considered to be barbarians by the demons, since the humans in this time are greedy,filthy, and violent."

Rufus looked up from cleaning his gun after Kagome stopped talking and said,"We know about Onigumo and this time, but we do not know anything about Naraku himself besides the fact he can change shape."

The miko could not believe that she had been talking for a full day, she sat down and said,"Naraku likes to manipulate people to do his bidding, He is known to wear a baboon pelt, without it he has long black hair, and red eyes. Inuyasha forced me to commit his description to memory."

Inuyasha said from the tree, He saw no reason to leave the tree all day, since his shard detector insisted on allying with a bunch of strangers. He didn't trust them, He didn't trust Genesis, or the man who could pass for a human version of Sesshomaru,"Keh, That's because you trust anyone and everyone, thinking that if you preach to them they will become your ally. I can't help it that you are so stupid."

Kagome jumped up her face was red as she shouted,"Inuyasha! sit, sit, sit, sit!"

Everyone but Kagome's friends looked confused as the necklace around Inuyasha's neck started to glow and then he fell face first into the ground, some invisible force started to beat Inuyasha into the ground three times. What was left was an Inuyasha shaped crater.

Kagome saw the questioning gazes and explained,"Those are the beads of subjugation. Whenever I saw that word he will be beat into the ground. They were put on him as he was trying to kill me for the Shikon Jewel before I shattered it. When I say sit..."

They ignored Inuyasha's pain filled grunt as he was smacked into the ground again as she continued,"I forgot to mention that Inuyasha's brother is a whole demon and he can change into a dog, not a small one, but a fifty foot one, Inuyasha only has some abilities, healing, and a long lifespan."

Everyone nodded signaling that they understood. Genesis climbed into a tree, leaning against the trunk as he sat on a branch looking at the sun as it set, causing the clouds to turn purple, red, orange.

Kagome smiled at them, she could tell that they were good people, she knew Inuyasha was just being paranoid. She said to them,"Okay, I am going to make us some dinner, tomorrow we are going visit a good friend called Keade. Maybe she has some clues that could led you one step closer to going home."

After she said that, any objections that they had vanished.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review, Alert, And Favorite<strong>_


	5. A random visit

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR FINAL FANTASY 7,**

**I DECIDED TO UPLOAD THIS STORY, EVEN THOUGH I HAVENT FINISHED THE RISE OF CERBERUS YET. I WILL EVENTUALLY FIX THE SPELLING MISTAKES IN THIS. I READ THROUGH IT AND REALIZE HOW MANY MISTAKES THEIR ARE. IF I GET ANY JAPANESE CLOTHING NAMES WRONG PLEASE TELL ME.**

* * *

><p>Kagome ran up to Genesis the next day on their way to Keade's and asked," When you first saw Inuyasha during your little fight, you knew he was a half demon. How?"<p>

Genesis looked up from his book while he avoided a tree branch from hitting him in the face since they were walking through a forest," I knew no human could look like that and I dont really think whole demons look that ridicolous."

Inuyasha yelled at him as he jumped through the trees," Who are you calling ridicolous looking! You red headed poem reading baka!"

Genesis was going to beat Inuyasha to the moon when Angeal said,"Leave him alone Genesis."

Genesis was going to say something when Sephiroth glared at him. He had been in a horrible mood ever since winter started setting in, They had to go and get Sephiroth decent clothes. Instead of his usual leather clothes he had on a black hakama with a gold colored obi, his hoari was also black. He had removed his shoulder guards and added them on to the outfit. He hated the old time clothing, he felt exposed wearing it. Everyone but Inuyasha's gang, Aerith, and Angeal had laughed at him. Inuyasha wanted to kill him even more, Kagome had to sit him a couple of times before he would leave Sephiroth alone. some time later Kagome had bought everyone outfits similar to Sephiroths. She put their clothes in her back pack and handed it over to a cranky blond president. Who's hoari and Hakama was white with a white obi. Cloud's were blue hakama and a white haori. Zack decided to copy Cloud's look despite the blonds protests, Genesis's out fit was the same as Inuyasha's except he kept the red trench coat, Angeal's was light brown and green. The Turks out right refused to wear the old fashioned clothes even though Rufus and the Soldier members were. Reno said it would cramp his style. Aerith had a pink and white flowered kimono.

They came into the village were Keade lived. Kagome sighed as she said," Finally, no sleeping in the forest anymore, for at least now."

Cloud had been wishing the whole time that he had thrown the materia away, or that he had left the room right when Zack had gotten a hold of it.

An old woman walked out of one of the huts making Zack scream," Ahh! Demon! Its hideous!"

Everyone stared at Zack for that out burst before Kagome said," That is our friend Keade."

Zack's face went red from embarrassment as he said," Oops."

Angeal hit Zack over the head as the old woman glared at him as Zack took a sudden interest in the ground. He walked off leaving Aerith to talk to the old woman and explain everything as Sephiroth looked at the back pack with his favorite outfit with longing in his eyes but he didnt want to lose the bet with Genesis and Angeal on who can keep wearing the old fashioned clothes the longest.

Rufus said in an irritated voice," So what are we doing here?"

Inuyasha growled out as he jumped into the nearest tree," Kagome needs to go to her own time to get some supplies."

They had already explained about the well and it made Rufus of all people mad that she can return to some sort of civilization but not him, He walked off to were his Turks were lounging in the sun enjoying the fact that they did not have to assasinate people in their spare time like they usually did.

Sango said as she went in the hut," Tomorrow we are going to a village to slay a rat demon."

Genesis mumbled while closing his eyes," Joy oh joy. Demon slaying."

Sephiorth said as he got comfortable on the hard ground," At least we are not in a board meeting somewhere. Each time I am in one of those I just want to kill who ever is in the vicinity."

Angeal mumbled thinking he couldnt be heard," You and me both."

Genesis pretended to be shocked," Did I just hear our most honorable soldier say he wanted to kill someone during a board meeting? The world has ended and we are stuck here forever!"

Everyone cracked up except Aerith who was going over the safe and dangerous herbs with Keade.

Angeal hit Genesis as he said," Quit being such a drama queen."

It soon became dark, Rufus was still in a bad mood and no one not even his Turks knew why. They hated that they had to travel again as soon as Kagome came back. 

**YEAH THE SHORTEST CHAPTER SO FAR BUT HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED IT^.^ REVIEW, ALERT, AND FAVORITE! REVIEWS CONVINCE ME TO UPDATE!**


	6. To Kill A Rat Demon

**I do not own Inuyasha or Final Fantasy 7 Crisis Core.**

**This is the last rewrite yay! Its hard to rewrite all of these chapters.**

_**Updated:3/21/2012**_

* * *

><p>One of the villagers asked as smoke covered the area,"What is it a fire?"<p>

Another villager said in an excited voice,"They are slaying demons."

The Villager said in a disgusted voice,"It smells horrible."

Aerith kept her hands over her nose to keep from inhaling some of the smelly smoke.

The soldier members ignored the villagers, they were more concerned over the smell and how much it was effecting them. They felt the same way they did when they first got here mako shots. Which meant that they were about to be sick.

Angeal was leaning on a tree to prevent himself from falling down, it irritated him that Zack was using him as support, It irritated him even more that he had to support Zack's dead weight while trying to keep himself up at the same time.

Genesis didn't try to stand, he just sat down on the ground and leaned against a tree keeping a hand over his face and stomach trying not to lose his breakfast, he thought to himself,'_If this is going to be a big part of this journey, No way in heaven or hell that I will continue. I can make a living in this time. Kill demons for money. Yeah, that sounds like a good plan.'_

He looked over to Sephiroth and saw he was trying not to fall over and hit the ground. Genesis would have laughed at Sephiroth's attempts to act as if he wasn't fazed by the smell.

He heard Sango yell,"Kagome, send it this way."

Kagome muttered to herself as she kept fanning the incense,"Feels more like I am trying to kill incense, instead of driving out a demon."

The villagers noticed that Inuyasha along with the Soldier members and one asked,"Are they demons being slayed by the smoke?"

Shippo looked at Inuyasha and the Soldier members before saying,"Inuyasha just has a very sensitive nose, I don't know about the others."

Miroku wasn't doing anything but looking around the village until his eyes landed on a beautiful young woman who was walking out of the village and he thought,'_What a beauty!'_

Shippo yelled at Miroku who was following the woman,"Miroku! Where are you going?"

Meanwhile the others were making bets on how long the Soldier members stomachs would hold up against the smell.

Reno smirked as he shouted to Cloud who was making sure to stay away from the sick looking firsts,"Yo, Chocobo, I bet thirty gil that Zack blows chunks first!"

Cloud looked over at the first class soldiers who were giving death glares to the people that dared bet on how long there stomachs would hold as he said,"I think Genesis might actually puke first. Since he is holding his stomach like its a lifeline."

Rufus got in on the bet, he inspected the Soldier members before saying,"Zack looks worse off than any of the others."

Rude turned away from the gamblers shaking his head at there antics before continuing to help Tseng sort through the materia that they had in there pockets. He didn't know that Tseng carried so much materia with him. He didn't know if it was normal.

It was pissing off Genesis on how stubborn that demon was being, He shakily got to his feet and made his way to the hole Kagome was fanning the incense in. He crouched down near it and yelled,"If you don't get your demon ass out of this hole, then I will crawl in and chop your head off!"

The only answer to his yell was some scuffling and then a second later Sango yelled,"Its coming out."

Then a brown three eyed demon came running out only to be crushed by Sango's weapon. Genesis saw the size and was not very happy that they came to a village that had a demon so pitiful that even a small child could have killed it.

Sango took off her gas mask and yelled to Kagome,"The demon is dead."

The village elder let them stay in the best hut they had. Though it was hard for them to convince Zack to walk they managed it after awhile.

Kagome was rubbing Inuyasha's back she asked him,"Do you still feel sick? Huh, where's Miroku?"

Genesis was in the corner of the hut with a hand over his face and said,"Who cares? He is a lecher who's favorite grope toy is Sango. As long as she is still here, he will come back."

Shippo sighed shaking his head at the Genesis and said,"He went after some strange woman."

Sango had just walked in and heard Shippo say that, her eyes widened and she asked her voice full of surprise,"W-what while we were slaying demons!"

Little Shippo was oblivious to the way Sango was acting as he continued,"He probably asked her to have his child."

Reno heard that and shouted so everyone could hear,"Yo, I would never ask anyone I just meant to have my child. Heck, I don't even want children. There only an annoyance."

Aerith ran a hand through Zack's hair as she said soothingly,"Poor Zack, Hopefully you will feel better soon."

Sango stormed off mad, everyone made sure to stay away from her, not wanting to feel her wrath upon them.

An hour later Miroku returned, he looked a little ragged and no one wanted to know what he had done to look like that, Miroku noticed that the men were giving him disgusted looks, and the women were glaring at him. He sat down beside Inuyasha and asked,"Is it just me or am I receiving a lot of cold glares and looks of disgust."

Inuyasha was feeling better as he said with his eyes closed,"I don't know, maybe its from all of the womanizing."

Miroku looked shocked and a little confused until Inuyasha shouted,"They think you are a flaundering creep."

Miroku held up his hands in surrender as he said,"You may not believe me but..."

Kagome interrupted with a mad look on her face,"You got that right."

Rufus sighed watching the monk be trash talked by the girls,"That's why I make sure all of my enemies are men,Woman hold grudges way longer and when they strike its worse than any man can conjure up."

Angeal looked over to Rufus and asked,"Isn't Scarlet your enemy?"

Rufus gave Angeal a look that said he was crazy as he said,"If you can call Scarlet a woman. She is disgusting, she would screw anything man or woman in a ten mile radius. I pray to whatever deity is out there that she dies soon."

Reno laughed as he tried using Zack as a foot rest but was pushed off by a mad Aerith,"Yo, I knew you liked her boss man! Though you could have chosen someone better, like that secretary you hired last month. I think her name was April, she was a beauty."

Rufus gave Reno an evil look as he lifted his gun and said in a crazy voice that was full of anger and hate,"Say that one more time and you won't live to see Gaia again."

Reno ran to his assigned futon and said,"Yo,Boss man has gone crazy! See ya'll in the morning."

Everyone shook there heads at him before getting ready for bed, not one of them noticed Miroku staring at his wind tunnel.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, Alert,<strong> **And Favorite^.^**


	7. Demon Worm Charmer

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR FINAL FANTASY 7.**

**I AM BACK! AFTER ABOUT A MONTH. HOPE EVERYONE LIKES THE LATEST CHAPTER! **

* * *

><p>They had woke up to find that Miroku was missing. Aerith asked to no one in paticular," I wonder where Miroku is?"<p>

Inuyasha shrugged not really caring as he said," Who knows, maybe he got up early to ask the village women to bear his children."

Sephiroth shook his head saying to them," How do you put up with him?"

Sango muttered walking out the door with hariokutsu," Good question."

Kagome put her bow and arrows on her back picking up Shippo she said," Well lets go look for him."

Genesis was still asleep with the sheath to his sword covering his face. Angeal was going to kick him awake when they heard him say his voice muffled by the sheath," Kick me and I will tear your leg off."

Then Myoga came up to them and after sucking some of Inuyasha's blood which got him smacked and flattened told them that Miroku had been looking at his wind tunnel a lot the previous night and left.

Reno was turning his electro mag off and on saying to them," Maybe the monk was telling the truth."

Kagome and Sango then looked guilty. Cloud was still tired and was leaning on Zack for support who was asleep against a building. Tseng and Rude waited silently for them to either move on or go look for the monk. Rufus was cleaning his gun again, Kirara looked bored as she sat beside Angeal who started to pet her head. Genesis was trying to put his boots on which he had refused to give up. Inuyasha said to them," Keh, Might as well go look for the lecher."

They knew where he would go also. Besides the new comers who were just following them without saying a word. Sango let Aerith ride on Kirara, while Kagome was on Inuyasha's back leaving everyone else to run just so they could keep up. Genesis was beside Inuyasha who said," Bet I can run faster than you can pup."

Inuyasha's golden eyes narrowed as he growled out to Genesis," It's on red head."

Kagome got a panicked look on her face as she yelled," Inuyasha! You are not going to race him with me on your back!"

Inuyasha threw Kagome to Angeal who barely caught her. She yelled at Inuyasha," You big jerk sit!"

Inuyasha had been going very fast but still not beating Genesis and when she yelled sit all that moment combined with the force of the sit made a huge crater in the ground. Inuyasha's head snapped up as he yelled," What the hell was that for Kagome!"

Kagome glared at him as the others stopped running when they reached Inuyasha. Cloud made Zack give him a piggy back ride since he was to slow and couldn't keep up and Kirara could only hold two people. Kagome glared at him her brown eyes almost glowed red from rage," What if Angeal hadn't caught me? You were running so fast that if I had hit a tree I would've been dead or seriously injured! Jerk!"

Inuyasha was going to say something when Sango said pointing to a bug in the air," A saimyosho!"

Kagome stopped arguing with Inuyasha and said to them," Lets follow it! All of this could be Naraku's doing."

Genesis grumbled as he started to run again," Man doesn't that guy have any hobbies?"

Sephiroth was beside Genesis, he said while he tried to keep Masamune from dragging the ground," Apparently not."

Angeal was still stuck carrying Kagome as he prayed silently that he did not drop her or trip, they met the raccoon dog demon that helps Miroku out being chased by saimyosho and after the saimyosho went away they asked where Miroku was, he willingly showed them where saying how Miroku was in trouble. They saw Miroku leaning up against a tomb and he did not look so good. His hair was matted with sweat and a horde of demons were about to finish him off. Sephiroth and Genesis attacked the demons with Masamune and Rapier while Tseng shot them down.

Miroku seemed a bit shocked that they had came when they walked down after the demons were killed. Kagome. Shippo, Sango, Zack still carrying Cloud, and Aerith ran down to Miroku.

Aerith said her voice stern as she looked at Miroku's shoulder wound," You should never run off like that again."

Kagome nodded in agreement saying," Yeah, just were you thinking?"

Zack shook his head before he said to Cloud dumping him on the ground," Get off me spikey."

Cloud glared at Zack from the ground and hit him with the butt of his gun saying,"You didn't have to be mean about it."

Then some fat guy came out of the shrine and started talking about Miroku's wind tunnel. Genesis and the others didn't fight him mainly because Inuyasha already was. The man threw a big string of prayer beads at Inuyasha making him unable to move. Then Myoga appeared on Sango's shoulder.

Genesis looked over at the flea and said," I thought you had run off."

Myoga looked mad for a second before saying about how the fat monk was under the spell of a demon worm charmer. Genesis sighed before noticing Miroku using his wind tunnel. He ran towards him yelling," What the hell do you think your doing?"

Miroku then lost his balance but before he could fall Genesis pulled him up and growled," Next time you use that wind tunnel I will cut your damn arm off."

Kagome looked at him with a dull expression on her face and said," That sounds like something Inuyasha would say."

Inuyasha looked over at Miroku and said," I agree with Genesis. Mainly because I do not need your death on my shoulders, I don't need no more guilt trips."

He then raised the tetsusuiga and killed the remaining demons with an attack they heard Myoga call the Wind Scar. Tseng and Rude were impressed as they saw that the demons had been basically incinerated.

Myoga had told Sango where the worm charmer was during all of the commotion but before she could kill it, Sephiroth had already killed it and said to the gang," If you had time to talk you could have killed it yourselves."

Angeal shook his head as Rufus said to the gang," Thats why he is our general."

Shippo grabbed the flask that the worm charmer had and got the demon worm out of the monk. Aerith helped care for Miroku after he lost consciousness. The next morning the monk took Rufus, Inuyasha, Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal outside and told them about Miroku's situation. No one expected Sephiroth to say," We better hurry and defeat Naraku then. If the monk doesn't have much time left because of his wind tunnel."

Inuyasha and the other's whipped their heads around when they heard someone get slapped and saw Sango had slapped Miroku for gropping her. Inuyasha and Genesis said," It seems like he has a lot of life left in him."

The monk nodded saying," Indeed Miroku's blood line is something to be feared."

Angeal laughed saying," Aint that the truth."

Cloud and Zack were arguing over which materia was the strongest and no one knew how they got onto that subject as Shippo stared at the marble looking stone in Zack's hands. Reno dived at them grabbing it as he yelled," Yo, Last time we let puppy handle a materia we were sent to Feudal Japan. I don't want to be teleported to a planet full of cannibals next."

Kirara just watched as everyone started to agree with Reno and confiscated Zack's materia and Cloud's. Telling him he couldn't have any because he gave Zack the materia in the first place.

* * *

><p><strong>IF ANYONE LIKES BOTH RESIDENT EVIL AND FINAL FANTASY I HAVE A FIC THAT ITS RESIDENT EVIL BUT WITH FINAL FANTASY CRISIS CORE CHARACTERS, IN CASE ANYONE IS INTERESTED. REVIEW, ALERT, AND FAVORITE! NO FLAMES THOUGH THOSE WILL BE IGNORED SO DONT WASTE YOUR TIME WRITING THEM^.^<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**_I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or Inuyasha, Though I do own the plot for this story._**

_**Thanks to the person who reviewed, he/she convinced me to continue with this story.**_

_**Element Life: Thanks for reviewing.**_

_**I have revised and changed some things in the beginning chapters.**_

* * *

><p>Miroku was back to normal, or as normal as someone like him could be. He still rubbed Sango's butt, No one really paid any attention to it, that was just how Miroku was and Inuyasha said that trying to change Miroku was like trying to get Sesshomaru to like humans it wasn't going to happen.<p>

Rufus was cleaning his gun as they walked through the forest, he wondered why it was such a big deal that Inuyasha managed to use the Wind Scar as he called it, in his short life he has seen much better attacks, but since he was on a primitive planet he could understand why something like that was impressive, it wasn't like the people around here grew up using an Ultima Materia to scare there new nannies off.

Inuyasha was looking down at Tetsuiga for the longest time before he said,"Were going to stop near the river."

Genesis looked over to the Hanyou and said sarcastically,"Angeal! I think he is possessed! He is willingly letting us stop! I am going to have a heart attack!"

Angeal rolled his eyes at his childhood friend as he walked by to walk near someone who wouldn't get him involved in a fight with a half demon, He was relieved that they were going to be stopping soon, the sun beating down on them through the leaves on the trees was making it unbearable to walk, the haori and Hakamas were not good summer clothes in his opinion. Though Sephiroth had it worse than him, he had short hair, but Sephiroth's went down to the back of his knees. He often wondered how he managed to take care of it and how he could stand it. His neck had to be roasting under all of that silver hair! It made Angeal want to cut his hair just looking at it.

He looked over to Zack who was walking beside Cloud and Aerith, He noticed ever since they ended up in the Feudal Era Cloud was constantly beside Zack or Reno, He was a shy kid but one would think he would take the chance to get to know some people. He smiled as he walked up to them and said,"Hey Zack,Cloud, Aerith."

Aerith smiled politely as she said in her soft voice," Hey, ."

Angeal shook his head and said,"Call me Angeal, no need to be so formal."

She nodded at him before looking around at the land.

Zack ran towards Angeal and said in an excited voice,"Hi! When are we going to take break? I am exhausted!"

Angeal told his hyper former student in an annoyed voice,"If you had been listening you would have heard Inuyasha say we will stop when we get to the river."

He noticed that Cloud hasn't said anything at all or even looked his way, he only kicked at the rocks and dirt in front of him as he walked. He didn't want to talk, he was still mad about being in a different world, and worried about what if he never got back home, what would his mom and Tifa think..

Zack put an arm around Cloud and said,"I know your still mad, but try and have at least a little fun, its not everyday something like this happens."

Cloud didn't say a thing as they reached the river Zack ran to the nearest rock and sat down. Everyone shook there heads as he laid out on the rock like a puppy would. Kagome laughed and said to Aerith,"Now I know why he is called a puppy."

Aerith giggled before saying,"Yeah, but he is a great boyfriend."

Kagome felt a little jealous that Aerith had someone and she didn't, Inuyasha pretended that she didn't exist. She almost yelped when Genesis sat beside her and pretended that he was going to push her in the river.

She felt her face go red as she shouted to the laughing red head,"Why did you do that?"

Genesis smirked at her before pulling out his Loveless book saying,"You looked sad, I hate to see such a pretty woman look so sad."

Kagome's face went red again after he said that, no one had called her pretty and no one had ever called her a woman. She had compared him to Inuyasha when she first met him, but now she knew that he was much more considerate than Inuyasha and kinder in his own way.

Genesis looked at her for a second before handing her his Loveless book,"Read this, It will take your mind off of everything."

She accepted the book, she smiled at him and said,"Thanks."

Genesis noticed everyone watching him, he glared at them and said,"What? I was just being nice."

Angeal looked away and muttered,"Now the world has come to an end. Genesis is becoming nice."

Sephiroth shook his head before walking over to the Turks. Reno was throwing rocks into the river, Rude and Tseng were polishing there materia. Rufus was sleeping on a nearby rock.

Genesis remained seated beside Kagome as they watched Inuyasha try to use the wind scar again.

Inuyasha brought the huge sword down, when nothing happened he glared at the sword and muttered,"How do I extract Tetsusaiga's ultimate power?"

Genesis couldn't resist yelling back,"How about using that hunk of rust you call a brain?"

Inuyasha glared at the smirking red head and was going to say something before Shippo who was lying down in a tree said,"Don't be upset, even if it was by sheer luck you saved us all... Next time just get lucky again."

Inuyasha pointed the Tetsusaiga at Shippo and said,"Tetsusaiga!"

Kagome and Genesis watched as Shippo shrieked in horror and jumped onto another branch, and started waving his tiny fists in the air as he shouted,"Hey, Inuyasha do you want to kill me?"

Inuyasha looked down at his father's fang and asked himself,"Is it just luck?"

Shippo said in a mocking voice,"Are you listening to me? Don't get lucky now!"

Inuyasha glared at Shippo and yelled,"Shut up, and quit calling it luck!"

Genesis could only shake his head as he said,"I don't know who is more immature, Shippo or Inuyasha."

Kagome had become absorbed in reading Loveless, but she was still paying attention as she said,"You forgot to mention yourself."

Miroku walked up to them and said,"Sango and me have found a decent spot to make camp."

Inuyasha kept messing around with the Tetsusaiga, while Kagome smiled at Miroku and said,"Great, well might as well go make camp."

Cloud kicked Zack away, he didn't notice the disapproving look Aerith gave him as he said,"Get up."

Zack whined as he got up,"You didn't have to be so violent!"

Later that evening the girls were no where to be seen but they knew they weren't in any danger.

Miroku looked thoughtful as he said,"Naraku took the offensive, if he is keeping a watch on us somewhere. It'll be hard to make a move."

Inuyasha said in a superior voice while everyone else listened,"It'll save us time looking for him,Let that bastard come anytime and attack."

Everyone shook there heads except Miroku who laughed, Genesis whispered to himself,"Both of them have lost there Chocobos. They are crazy."

Inuyasha looked a little indignant as he asked,"What are you laughing about?"

Miroku said softly smiling as he looked down at his right hand,"Sorry, I won't be able to use my wind tunnel for awhile and hearing you talk with such confidence is gratifying."

Inuyasha said proudly,"Well, sit back and relax, I'll slice Naraku in two with Tetsusaiga."

Sephiroth sighed, thinking that Inuyasha was just as confident as Genesis, but unlike Inuyasha, Genesis knew when to be polite.

**With the girls**

Kagome asked,"Well, Shippo?"

Shippo turned away from watching everyone to face Kagome,"They're deep in conversation."

Kagome takes off her bow and says to Aerith and Sango,"Lets go bathe in the hot springs now."

They raced towards the hot springs before anyone could notice them and tell them to get back to the camp.

Sango asked,"I understand about the monk and Reno, but will Inuyasha take a peek too?"

Kagome looked a little mad as she piqued,"No way! He is so stand offish."

Sango and Aerith asked,"Do you want him to look?"

Kagome, Aerith, and Sango was inside the hot springs, Aerith sighed,"I wish there was a hot spring in Midgar."

The miko smiled at Aerith and was about to say something when a gust of wind came and blew Sango's hair away to reveal an ugly scar.

Aerith looked at Sango with sympathy as Kagome said in a shocked voice,"Those scars..."

Sango got depressed as she whispered,"Yeah, they didn't heal completely."

Kagome asked in a soft voice,"Were they from demons?"

For a moment no one said a thing, the only sounds were the crickets chirping and the water trickling before Sango said her voice sad,"No... I got these scars from my dead younger brother, If only I had realized it sooner, I could have prevented it all."

Kagome looked down into the water and said,"I am sorry to make you remember such bad memories."

Sango gave a sad smile while Aerith stayed quiet,"It's alright, before he died. Kohauku reverted back to his old self, I am sad but that has somewhat eased the pain, I am a demon slayer it can't be helped. Everyone has a reason for being here, Well some of the people don't have a choice. I didn't believe you at first when you said you broke the jewel and is a reincarnation of a priestess, but anything is possible."

Aerith laughed and said as they got out of the hot springs,"Yeah, me and my friends are living proof."

Sango laughed a little and said getting serious again,"In order to break the curse of the sacred jewel we must first destroy Naraku."

They heard the something in the bushes and Sango picked up a rock and threw it hitting something and they saw a monkey fall on the ground. Aerith said,"Poor Monkey."

Sango and Kagome was surprised that it was a monkey, but then Inuyasha, Miroku, and Reno appeared. Inuyasha yelled,"Whats the ruckus?"

A moment later all three of them had matching slap marks, Miroku and Reno looked pleased, but Inuyasha looked indignant.

Shippo had Kirara in his lap and said,"For once you were really talking seriously."

Genesis sighed looking over to Inuyasha and saying,"Remember those girls can take care of themselves. There was no need for you to waltz in on them while they were bathing."

Inuyasha looked mad as he said,"I don't see why they had to suspect me too."

Miroku and Reno were content as they said,"So what? That was a wonderful sight we just saw."

Zack glared at Reno and Miroku before grabbing the back of there outfits and said his voice taking an evil tone to it,"Aerith was there and you saw her naked. Now your going to pay."

When the girls got back they didn't look towards Inuyasha, Miroku and Reno who was black and blue. They went to the opposite end of the campsite. Kagome said,"Good night."

Before they went to sleep, Genesis sighed at how immature they were being before climbing in a tree. He didn't like sleeping on the ground, because then a demon or human can jump him in his sleep. He would rather be safe than sorry.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, Favorite, and Alert. Then the next chapter will come even faster than this one.<strong>


End file.
